herofandomcom-20200223-history
Origami Tobiichi
|hobby = Flirting with Shidou. Stalking Spirits and her crush. Hunting Spirits. Plotting her revenge. Disgracing herself. Trash-talking Tohka. Training. Serving AST. Teaching Yuzuru how to be more lewd. Sexually harassing Shido. Antagonizing her enemies.|goals = Find and kill Efreet to avenge her parents. (formerly) Find and kill all Spirits to free the world from such threat. (formerly) Destroy Ratatoskr and all its allies. (formerly) Help Isaac Westcott and Ellen Mathers to kill Elliot Woodman. (formerly) Keep Shido Itsuka to herself even if it means to kill everyone he loves. (formerly) Find and kill Phantom. (failed) Protect the universe from Isaac Westcott. (succeeded)|family = Unnamed Parents|friends = Shido Itsuka Mana Takamiya Tohka Yatogami Yoshino The Yamai Sisters Kotori Itsuka Kurumi Tokisaki Miku Izayoi Natsumi Ryouko Kusakabe Kyouhei Kannazuki Mikie Okamine Reine Murasame Elliot Baldwin Woodman Karen Nora Mathers|enemies = Isaac Ray Peram Westcott Ellen Mira Mathers Roger Murdoch Artemisia Bell Ashcroft Mio Takamiya Deus.Ex.Machina Industries|type of anti-hero = Vengeful Heroine|size = 300}} '''Origami Tobiichi' is one of the main heroines in Date A Live. She is a member of the AST (Anti-Spirit Team) who holds a grudge against spirits, due to the her parents' death at the hands of a spirit. She later becomes a spirit herself, and is later revealed to be the one who killed her parents, as she learns. She is voiced by Misuzu Togashi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Michelle Lee in the English version of the anime. Summary Origami is a top student in her school both in terms of academics and sports. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST with a few exceptions unknown to her. Origami is a very skilled wizard but can lose herself in her emotions when it comes to dealing with Spirits in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Shido. Her devotion towards him causes her to develop stalking habits such as sniffing his gym clothes. Shido is also the only person not related to any military institutions who knows that Origami is part of AST. For some reasons that have yet to be explained, Origami trusts Shido to the point that it would seem as if she was taking orders from a military commander, in other words, following his every command to the letter. It's revealed in volume 10 that she went to the past with the help of Kurumi to save her parents. She attacked Phantom who at the time was believed to be the one who killed her parents. This proved incorrect when she saw her own attack hit and destroy her parents. She then realized that the enemy was herself all along, thus causing her to experience great, negative emotions and caused her to go inverse as the time traveling ended. Appearance Origami is shown as a young female with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the left part of her hair. She has blue eyes and wears the girl uniform like her female classmates when at school. However, in her AST Combat Wiring Suit, her appearance is more fierce. Origami's clips are not worn, instead a pair of sensors are attached to her hair with armor covering her from shoulder to hand as well as part of her body and legs but not thighs. Her chest is seen at the top of the transparent suit as well as revealing her belly. After becoming a Spirit, her eyes turned from blue to light blue and white. Personality Old Timeline Origami is a girl that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami. She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill, she's also willing to do something someone else wouldn't to accomplish such goals as shown when she did everything Shido asked of her when he was trying to get her to not like him which shocked everyone around her. Due to a Spirit killing her parents 5 years ago Origami has an intense hatred against all spirits, whenever she sees a spirit she loses all of her common sense and tries to kill it any way she possibly can. This hatred is shown to be strong enough that she was willing to kill Kotori despite the fact she knew she was Shido's sister and he pleaded for her to not kill Kotori. As the series progressed, Origami has shown a growing desire to obtain power. This eventually caused her to join DEM, and later, after she was defeated, to accept a sephira crystal that turned her into a Spirit. Although disgusted that she became what she had always despised, Origami seemed satisfied that she finally gained the power to fight evenly against Spirits. She thus decided that she would become the Spirit that kills the other spirits, and then would end her own life when her job was done, but the event caused her to be unable to face Shido after she transformed into a Spirit, immediately flee, despite the fact that she was in the middle of using her strongest attack against Tohka. After finding the truth of her parents' death, Origami suffered an emotional breakdown and Inversed. In this state, Origami is emotionally dead and completely unresponsive to everything around her, not even Shido is capable of getting to so much as speak a word out of her, and compared her to a corpse. Kurumi also noted that she had fallen into an unrecoverable state. This Origami continues to exist into the new timeline, as all of her memories are retained, the New Timeline Origami eventually inherits her identity after resolving her emotional issues. New Timeline Because Shido prevented the deaths of Origami's parents by her spirit self's hands, Origami never "entrusted" him with her emotions and became an avenger, as such the new timeline's Origami is a more cheerful girl, even questioning at times if it was actually right for the AST to try to kill Spirits. She was shown to be quite a bit more shy and, for lack of a better word, normal than the old Origami when it came to Shido asking her out on a date, where she found herself constantly trying to find the best way to reply to it. She also has no idea about the fact that she has spirit powers, which were inherited from the old timeline alongside her memories. However, while the old timeline's Origami does continue to exist within her, she is suppressed for the sake of her own sanity, due to the catatonic state of mind that version of her is still stuck in. Old Origami manifests often during her date with Shido through rather perverted and/or stalker-like actions, much to her confusion, embarrassment and even horror. When she senses Mana, her original self's hatred of spirits takes over and she immediately transforms into her inverse form. Later, when the new Origami actually meets the original Origami and fuses with her, it is finally possible for Shido to save her from her unrecoverable state. It's revealed that the old Origami personality never actually loved Shido, but depended upon him, but the new Origami did come to love him on their date. Following this event, Origami regains her memories from the original timeline, cuts her hair short again, but she lets go of her long time grudge against spirits and "reclaims" the emotions she entrusted to Shido five years ago. She also admits that she is now genuinely in love with Shido, and will not surrender to Tohka, as she states that, while she no longer hates spirits, she, the Angel, is still the Princess's enemy for this reason. Oddly, realizing her true feelings for Shido rather than just having him as an emotional crutch for her sanity has made Origami even more blatant in her already stalker-like tendencies to gain his affections. This is very likely to be either a result of simply knowing no other way to act around him, or evidence that she is now even more obsessed with gaining his attention than she was before. In Volume 12, it's mentioned that both timeline's personalities have been reconstructed and mixed together, but her new timeline's personality is the more dominant due to her body being the result of the new timeline. The traits of her old timeline's personality usually tends to manifest when around Shido or when being competitive against Tohka, and her new timeline's personality usually shows in normal and everyday situations or when she panics over her actions towards Shido in private. She's also now very concerned about what Shido might think of her, often worrying if her actions towards him will make him think she's weird. As of the new timeline, she also has debates in her mind represented by an Angel and a Devil that try to decide which action to take. Surprisingly, the Devil is the reasonable one while the Angel tries to make her follow her desires. The Angel is represented by her old timeline's appearance, while the Devil is represented by her new timeline's appearance when she had her long hair. Their debates often lead to Origami loosing focus towards reality quite often and are the possible explanation for some of her behavior. History Five years ago, before the main story of Date A Live, both of her parents are killed by a spirit. This event in Origami’s life led her to join the AST in order to seek revenge. She also seems to have met Shido once at some point before the series, and developed feelings for him (and started stalking him on a regular basis). Powers & Abilities Wizard Equipments & Weapons: *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) **C C C **No Pain *White Licorice **Auldist **CleaveLeaf **Blastalk **Rootbox *Mordred As a wizard, She was the vanguard and current "Ace" for the AST. Her skills as a member of the AST were noted to be quite phenomenal, as she was the only one who at first could manage to fight a spirit close quarters(although she still lost), and she was also the most extreme, hoping to kill Yoshino by first dropping a building on her dome. She managed to utilize the CR-Unit White Licorice, which is noted to be very dangerous and difficult to handle, in fact no one else but her has proven to be capable of using it long enough to actually put it to practical use. She was even able to land a hit on the world's most powerful Wizard, Ellen, which Ellen herself considers worthy of praise. Finally, using Mordred she was capable of destroying a satellite bomb alone, a task which previously took Shido and multiple (most of them sealed and one injured)spirits' their combined powers to destroy. Likewise she was able to pressure the (Sealed) spirits into a corner with this unit, but ultimately she was still no match for Tohka when her powers were unsealed. Spirit Form Angel: Metatron Weapon: Crown Astral Dress: AHYH / AHYH AShR AHYH (Aheyeih Asher Aheyeih) As a Spirit, Origami is able to fight on par with Tohka at full strength despite the AST's spirit mana detector calculating that her spirit mana was slightly weaker than Tohka's. Origami's spirit powers appear to be of long range type, attacking her enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get too close. She has also shown the ability to fly. Her Angel is a set of golden pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips which have proven strong enough to pierce Tohka's Astral Dress when she does not create a barrier around herself. Tohka has also claimed that even if she does create a barrier around herself the lasers would still be able to pierce through. The various pillars can also take on various formations and each of these formations have shown to have special abilities. So far, Metatron has displayed the following formations: *Shemesh - the Sun: The floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles in which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. *Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings: By taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind her back, Origami is able to fly and achieve great speeds. *Kadour - Sword of Light: By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. *Artelif - Artillery Crown: Her strongest attack; the pillars around her revolve at an incredible speed, creating an energy vortex that shoots pure light energy that can rival Tohka's Final Sword - Halvanhelev. *Unnamed Defensive Formation: By moving the pillars in front of her, Origami can block incoming attacks. Finally, Origami has shown the ability to transform herself into light and teleport herself. This (unnamed) ability automatically activates when she is about to be hit by an attack and teleports her to a safe distance. However, the position she is going to be teleported to can be predicted and intercepted. Also, after teleporting herself she cannot dodge an attack by teleporting again in quick succession. Tohka theorizes that Origami either can't teleport continuously or that she can't teleport away from an attack she cannot see coming beforehand. Inverse Form Demon King: Satan Weapon: Spiked crown Astral Dress: Unnamed After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when she found out that she was the one who killed her parents, Origami transformed into her other form, which, according to Wescott, is the true form of spirits in the bordering dimension. While in this form, her Astral Dress and attacks become darker in color. Origami has no control over her body in this form, attacking everything and everyone in sight. However, this could also be because of the shock she suffered when she found out the truth. Gallery File:Origami.png|Normal File:Origami2.png|AST File:Origami_metatron.jpg|Spirit Form Inverse_Origami.png|Inverse Form (Dark Origami) Origami- School Uniform.jpg|Origami in her school uniform Trivia *Due to her stalking habits, Origami has detailed information about Shido from his ID data to his health check-up report. *Origami is considered a genius in many fields including academics, sports, and cooking. *Tobiichi's first name, Origami may be a reference to the traditional Japanese art of paper folding arts known as Origami. *Origami may have been born with albinism as neither of her parents possessed white hair. *Origami's rank in the JGSDF is the same level as the Enlisted officers, Master Sergeant. *Origami shared her family name "Tobiichi" with Makina Tobiichi of Sōkyū no Karma series, another Sci-fi romance *eries written by Kōshi Tachibana, though their relation to each other is unknown. *Origami has the character for "One" in her surname (鳶「一」), referring to the first Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Crown", which also refers to the admirable intelligence that Origami possesses. *Her Angel, Metatron, means "The One Who Guards". *Her Astral Dress, Ehyeh, means "I Will Be" or "I Will Be What I Will Be". *There are multiple instances of foreshadowing to Origami's transformation into a Spirit and the demise of her parents by her own hands: **Her surname Tobiichi contains a number character, a trait that all of the spirits possess. **The background of Volume 10 is a town in flames, hinting that Origami had a role in the fire in Tengu City 5 years ago. **After Origami joined the DEM Industries in Volume 9, the name of the CR-Unit she received is called Mordred, which is named after the notorious traitor who fought and fatally wounded his own father, King Arthur. This also mirrors the fact that Origami murdered her own father (and mother), albeit by accident. **Before her parents' death, Origami has stated her dream was to become a beautiful bride. This foreshadows the appearance of her Astral Dress . **On multiple occasions, Origami has displayed a lack of care for the civilians' safety when combating the Spirits, such as mistakenly sniping Shido in Volume 1. This hints that her parents will also be killed in the crossfire. *Before her parents' deaths, Origami's dream was to become a cute bride. Her Astral Dress directly reflects this aspect of her personality. According to the author, he made it so because the idea of Origami in a wedding dress is "scary". *Ultimately, Origami's obsession with Shido is described as the only remaining lifeline she has to sanity and a sense of normal life, which explains her stalker nature. **Origami herself states at the end of Volume 11 that her feelings of obsession were of reliance and not actual love, but now her feelings actually are of love towards him. *It is said that she is equal in strength to Tohka in both Spirit and Inverse Forms. *As stated in Volume 10, Origami's hatred towards the Spirits is so strong that after she became one she said she will kill herself. **As of Volume 11, this hatred is gone due to the memory of realizing that she was the spirit who killed her parents. See Also * Her page on Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Noncorporeal Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Military Category:Angels Category:Obsessed Category:Secret Agents Category:Guardians Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Lethal Category:Right-Hand Category:Protectors Category:Brutes Category:Supporters Category:Insecure Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Love Rivals Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Saved Soul Category:Date A Live Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dreaded Category:Wrathful Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Rogues Category:Monarchs Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Thieves Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Nemesis Category:Envious Category:Successful Category:Strategists Category:Deal Makers Category:Hybrids Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Contradictory Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Self-Aware Category:Comic Relief Category:Traitor Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Immortals Category:Extremists Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Orphans Category:Heroes by Proxy